


Simple Priorities

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Minor Angst, Sappy, post-mission reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note in her pack en route to the Temple of Mythal reminds the Inquisitor exactly what she's fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Priorities

          As they entered the clearing, Alina looked at the darkening sky. “Hey guys?” she said. “Let’s set down for the night. It’s starting to get late anyway, and I’m not wild about those clouds rolling in. This is as good a place as any, and it’ll get us to the Temple before midday tomorrow.”

         “You got it, boss,” Iron Bull said. “How’s over there for the tents, looks pretty flat to me.”

         “That’s fine, Bull. Let’s just get it done.” She ran the back of her hand over her forehead and dropped her own pack to the ground. The small group moved around the clearing setting up camp, each falling into their usual tasks. It was an effortless routine now, each of them doing the task that came most efficiently to them. The camp was mostly set up when Sera came bouncing in with an armload of wood.

         “Let’s get it going, yeah?” she said. “I’m starved.” Alina laughed as she and Sera got to work setting up the fire.

*****

         She crawled into her tent two hours later, grateful that Bull had offered to take first watch even though they both knew her chances of sleeping weren’t good. She pulled off her light pieces of mail, but left the rest of her armour on. Her staff lay next to her bedroll and she dug into her pack to pull out a washcloth. As she probed, her hands brushed a square of parchment that she knew she hadn’t put there. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled it out and unfolded it.

_I know you wouldn’t appreciate me stopping you on the way out. But we don’t know precisely what’s coming, and I’m concerned for you. I know I can’t accompany you to the temple, but please, love, come back to me._

_-Cullen._

         Alina’s hand came to her mouth as she read the note over and over. Washcloth forgotten, she lay back on her bedroll as she remembered the argument with Cullen two days before she’d left. She thought he was protective, he thought she was reckless, and in the end all it meant was they were both stressed and afraid. She’d apologised for her part that same evening, but she remembered with a shudder how she’d barely responded when he’d tried to kiss her that morning, knowing they wouldn’t see each other again before she left for the Temple of Mythal. She worried her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at the canvas top of her tent, the stirring in her stomach telling her she wasn’t likely to find sleep at all, let alone soon. Refolding the note and clenching it in her fist, she sat up to leave the tent and tell Bull to get some sleep.

*****

          Cullen stared at the gates of Skyhold. Alina and the others had been gone for three days; if they weren’t back soon he was considering sending some soldiers after them, fallout in the form of an angry Dalish inquisitor from that action be damned. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when he saw the familiar shape of a small team coming up over the last hill to Skyhold. He couldn’t see them well, but they were all walking which was a good sign. Slamming the book he was holding onto his desk, he left his office and walked down to the main gate. It wasn’t long before Alina, Bull, Dorian, and Sera crossed the threshold.

          “Cullen,” Alina said softly. He was relieved to see that apart from some bruises and a reasonably minor cut across her hairline, she seemed unhurt.

          “Alina,” he said, walking over to her quickly and pulling her into his arms.

         “Gross, I’m going home,” Sera said. “How are you both so scary in battle? Buncha saps is what you are,” she laughed as she left the group and headed for the tavern.

         “Come on, Kadan,” Bull said to Dorian. “Let’s get that arm looked at.” It was only then that Cullen realised Dorian’s arm was bound.

         “Are you all right, Dorian?” he asked.

         “It’s nothing, Commander. Worry not. Continue your reunion,” he said, waving his unbound hand. If the nickname had barely registered in Cullen’s mind, he couldn’t miss Dorian dropping his good hand to reach for Bull’s. _About time,_ he thought to himself before turning his attention back to Alina.

         “And you, love? Are you all right? Are we…” he trailed off. Alina dropped her pack from her back and reached up to take Cullen’s head in her hands, pulling him down to kiss him soundly.

         “I’m so sorry, Cullen. Truly. I can’t –“ she paused and took a breath. “I’m okay. But I hate the way I left. I’m sorry I did that to you.” She pulled the note, crumpled and blood spattered now but still intact, from her pocket. “Thank you for reminding me why I’m doing this. I know I’m not the easiest to love.” Tears streaked through the dust on her face as she tipped her forehead onto his chest.

         Cullen released her with one arm and tipped her chin up gently. “Loving you is the one simple thing I have ever done in my life,” he said. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips before wrapping his hand around hers. “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
